


young wild and free

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Seongwoo walks in on Daniel indulging in Minhyun. He's always so eager to please.





	young wild and free

“He’s so eager, isn’t he?”

Seongwoo asks in an amused tone lilting teasingly, mirth glistening in his dark eyes focused on the little private show in front of him.

At the edge of the bed, Minhyun is seated with his long legs spread apart wide, in between them Daniel is nestled comfortably on his knees. From the angle Seongwoo is positioned away from the two boys, he can only make out a mess of blonde hair bouncing up and down, Daniel’s face vanishing in between Minhyun’s thighs. Minhyun’s hand has long found its way on Daniel’s locks, holding firm on the strands of freshly washed hair to guide the other’s head better down on his hard cock.

Just a short while ago, Seongwoo has come back from his shower to his shared bedroom with Daniel and walked into them in the act of figuratively eating each other’s faces off. It’s a rare sight to see Minhyun lose his cool and composure in stark contrast of Daniel’s over excitement and eagerness. For once, Minhyun lets Daniel indulge in his carnal desires in the way the younger boy pleases; hands all over his lean and toned body, never finding a hold and continuing to desperately claw on Minhyun’s shirt, on his skin underneath the soft material of the clothing material, until Daniel finally rests his hands on Minyhun’s ass and kneads the cheeks under his large palms.

In seemingly no time, Minhyun has become just as hot and bothered as his boyfriend, and his plush lips mould against Daniel’s chapped plump ones so needily, while one of his hand flies onto Daniel’s hair to pull him in closer to deepen their kiss. Tongues darting out to explore each other’s insides of their mouths, they engage in a hasty dance with no rhythm, but in the heat of the moment all that matters is the satisfying rubbing of their tongues that leaves them breathless as the air shared between them becomes thinner and thinner.

Drunk on the endorphins already rushing through their flushed bodies, neither of them notice the clicking of the door and only the creaking of a chair breaks them apart; chests heaving in their attempts to fill their lungs with oxygen again, both of their eyes are blown hugely wide as they stare at Seongwoo who in return is giving his boyfriends a smug smirk. 

“Please, don’t feel disturbed by my magnificent presence.” 

And so it has ended up with Daniel going down on Minhyun, who is so prettily vocal about the way Daniel is pleasing him. Amongst them, Daniel has always been the best at giving blowjobs; his full lips stretch so satisfyingly beautifully around Minhyun’s endowed girth and he takes him in so well, the head of Minhyun’s cock hitting the back of the other’s throat in no time. Daniel does gag softly around him, but the slight discomfort is nothing that would stop the eager boy from bobbing his head on Minhyun’s large length, his warm hand coming up to the base to stroke along with his mouth movements. 

The hot sensation runs through every inch and Minhyun can’t help but to speed up the process by tugging harshly on Daniel’s hair, who only moans around the dick in his mouth. Overwhelmed by the vibrations shooting electrifyingly through him, Minhyun’s moans becomes even more high pitched and his knuckles turn white from fisting the bedsheets so  tightly just to hold himself back from bucking up with his hips uncontrollably.

Seongwoo however picks up quickly and easily on the sign. 

 

“Niellie, you can handle Minhyunnie fucking your mouth to chase his release, right?”

From one moment to the other, the wet heat vanishes from around his cock as Daniel has pulled off with a soft  _ pop _ to look at Seongwoo with a delirious and fucked out expression, his gaze being unfocused and heavy of lust and arousal, but he has half a mind to nod his head vigorously while licking the precum and spit off his lips. Minhyun groans out deeply at the sight of Daniel so wrecked just from sucking him off and a strange pang of possessiveness and proudness hits him in his chest.

Before Daniel could have returned to his act, Seongwoo gets up from the chair to walk gracefully to them and sit down next to Minhyun; leaning in to catch Minhyun’s lips between his own, Seongwoo makes a hell out of a show of it by engaging in an open-mouthed kiss, all filthy and slick. Their whole focus is only on the intoxicating kiss; on the way their tongues slide against each others with fervor, on the way Seongwoo bites on Minhyun’s bottom lip until it turns swollen in a pretty red. All Daniel can do is to watch, unable to tear his gaze away from his hot boyfriends, and his fingers crumple up his black sweatpants where his hands are folded neatly on his thighs. 

It’s only once Daniel whimpers pitifully that Seongwoo pulls back with a mischievous curl of his lips, and leans down instead to peck him on his lips before Daniel is guided back on Minhyun’s hard, leaking cock. With a controlling grip on his hair, Seongwoo pushes Daniel’s head all the way down that the latter has to steady himself on Minhyun’s firm thighs and breathe in harshly through his nose to keep the flow going. Seongwoo’s short fingernails scraping on his scalp are almost painfully hurting but all the sensations are blurring into pleasure for Daniel as he prompts Minhyun to chase his orgasm by swallowing around the other.

Sporned on by the contracting of Daniel’s throat, Minhyun pushes his hips up with force, slipping his dick impossibly deeper into Daniel’s mouth. He’s startled by the choking noise coming from the younger boy next and tries to give him some time first, but Daniel whines in a distressed way the moment he’s free to talk again.

“Minhyun,  _ please _ ,” he croaks out in his raspy voice and looks up at the older boy through his eyelashes wet from silent tears, but his whole expression is washed over by lust and the desperate need to give and please.

Receiving an encouraging pinch from Seongwoo to his side, the latter gives Minhyun a small smile as well before he leans his body against Minhyun’s and rests his chin on his broad shoulder, angling his head so that Seongwoo’s breath is fanning over the other’s ear shell.

“C’mon, Minhyunnie, Niellie is already so impatient for your cum. He  _ needs  _ it.”

A shudder runs down Minhyun’s spine both from the thrill of Seongwoo’s voice going an octave lower than the usual, so sensual and alluring, and from the wet and tight heat around his cock.

 

This time around, Minhyun gives into his needs, and pushes Daniel’s head down with the help of Seongwoo, before he keeps on driving his hips up to fuck into the other’s mouth. Daniel turns into a moaning mess from how rough and merciless Minhyun is and more big tears keep on rolling down his cheeks, the sight one to behold for them. If Minhyun wasn’t so over the edge, mind cloudy from the coil in the pit of his stomach bubbling up, he would maybe appreciate the image of wrecked Daniel more. 

Instead it is only Seongwoo whose breath is hitching from half the sight he gets of Daniel’s flushed and teary face, the lower part messed up from trickling precum and spit, while beads of sweats have formed on his forehead to which his hair is sticking to in all kinds of directions. The sinful image is one Seongwoo brands into his mind, imprinted at the very back of it, and the chocked noises coming from Daniel as well as the uncontrolled grunts and moans from Minhyun are music to Seongwoo’s ears.

One thrust, two more thrusts, and Minhyun’s hips are staggering as his balls tighten up and his cock releases the sticky semen down Daniel’s throat, who eagerly swallows down each and every drop of it; sucking on the oversensitive tip to milk Minhyun’s cock dry, the latter has to push Daniel off before the pleasure could turn into overwhelming pain. 

“Beautiful, my two boyfriends are so fucking beautiful.”

Seongwoo groans out as he takes in the sight of a dazed Minhyun, his softened cock hanging between his legs, and watches from the corner of his eyes how Daniel’s tongue darts out to lick up the leftover cum sinfully; he could truly never grow tired of all the different images Daniel and Minhyun present after their highs. Or at least Minhyun’s orgasm for now.

“Now, Niellie deserves a treat, doesn’t he?”

With just a pat on his lap, the younger boy crawls to Seongwoo to rest his chin on the other’s thighs, nosing lazily on Seongwoo’s erection restricted by his sweatpants to feel it twitch from the slight sensation. Seongwoo’s body is betraying him even more the moment Minhyun scratches lightly on his nape, his lips curling up to a lazy lopsided smile. 

The night is surely still young, wild and free. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mvpdanik) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mvpchani)


End file.
